stategovernmentsintheunitedstatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Abraham Ogden
Abraham Ogden (December 30, 1743 – January 31, 1798) was an American lawyer and politician who served as U.S. Attorney for the District of New Jersey from 1791 to 1798 and negotiated the Treaty of New York in 1796. Biography Ogden was born in Newark, New Jersey in 1743. He was the third son of David Ogden and Gertrude (Gouverneur) Ogden. His father was a noted jurist and a member of the supreme court for the royal province of New Jersey before the Revolutionary War. He trained as a lawyer, establishing his practice in Morristown, New Jersey. He was appointed Surrogate of Morris County in 1768. Among those who studied law at his Morristown office were Richard Stockton (later United States Senator from New Jersey) and Josiah Ogden Hoffman (later New York State Attorney General). The latter was his nephew, the son of his sister Sarah Ogden Hoffman (1742–1821), who married Nicholas Hoffman (1736–1800). During the Revolutionary War, Ogden and his brother Samuel sided with the Patriots, while their father David and brothers Isaac, Nicholas and Peter sided with the Loyalists. He befriended George Washington, who often visited the family residence while the Continental Army was quartered in Morristown. During that time his young son Thomas Ludlow Ogden wounded General Washington's hand in a fencing bout, in what is believed to be the only injury suffered by Washington in the course of the war. After the war, Ogden settled in Newark. He represented Essex County in the New Jersey General Assembly in 1790. In 1791 President Washington appointed him U.S. Attorney for the District of New Jersey, a position he served until his death. Washington also appointed him Commissioner to the Indians in Northern New York, and he led the delegation that negotiated the Treaty of New York with the Seven Nations of Canada in 1796. Ogden died in 1798 in Newark. Family Ogden married Sarah Frances Ludlow (1744–1823) on December 22, 1767. They had 13 children: * David A. Ogden (1770–1829), U.S. Representative from New York, married Rebecca C. Edwards * Catharine L. Ogden (1771–1814), Abijah Hammond, original landholder of Hammond, New York * Charles L. Ogden (1772–1826), m. Elizabeth Meredith * Thomas Ludlow Ogden (1773–1844), leading New York City lawyer, m. Martha Hammond * Abraham Ogden (1775–1846), married Mary L. Barnwell * Gertrude G. Ogden (1777-?), married Joshua Waddington * Gouverneur Ogden (1778–1851), married Charlotte Curzon Seton * William Ogden (1780–1801) * Sarah F.L. Ogden (1782–1849) * Margaretta E. Ogden (1783–1834), married David B. Ogden * Isaac Ogden (1784–1867), married Sarah Ogden Meredith * Samuel N. Ogden (1787-1787) * Frances S. Ogden (1788–1824), married Nathaniel Lawrence, merchant of Liverpool, England Ogden's brother Samuel Ogden (1746–1810) served as a Colonel of the New Jersey Militia during the Revolutionary War, and was later prominent in the iron business. In 1775, he married Euphemia Morris (1754–1818), a sister of Gouverneur Morris. After Abraham Ogden served as Commissioner to the Indians in Northern New York, he and Samuel Ogden, along with Gouverneur Morris and others, purchased a large tract of land in New York south of the Saint Lawrence River. The town of Ogdensburg, New York was named after Samuel Ogden. References Category:1744 births Category:1798 deaths Category:People from Newark, New Jersey Category:People from Morristown, New Jersey Category:Members of the New Jersey General Assembly Category:United States Attorneys for the District of New Jersey